superstructfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Tips for playing Superstruct
Game Tips for playing Superstruct *Play as your self. Imagine what your life will be like, ten years from now. *Play with your friends. Make new friends. Seize the opportunity. **Join superstructures, send messages, comment on blogs, join the IRC channel **For an overview of "How To Play", watch this video *Share coping strategies. *Log in often to the site. Remember, when you are posting and creating content for the superstruct site that it is easy to get booted off and that you may need to login before posting or replying. I use this wikia as a way of creating a hot links page for myself and others to use. *Play in more than one way. Use the different sites to explore and contribute in different ways. This is also an opportunity to experiment with parts of the internet that you have not used before. For example at a minimum sign on to superstruct, twitter, and the wikia. Blogspot is also good because it is easy to connect to the other blogs there. *Tabs are your friend. Use one window to keep several parts of the game open at once. *Stay alert and keep an eye on updates and youtubes and all of the other supportive media we are exploring together and bringing into gameplay. Always open a youtube in its own window is a good idea. *Gather your links and then you sow. Sometimes it takes me a whole day just to get my relevant links all together before I post on blogspot. The more you add complex interfaces and expressive outlets to your game the more natural connectivity you will have. *Do something new. Part of the fail-fast philosophy is allowing ourselves to find out if our immediate dreams will hold water. This can free up space for new ideas and firther refinements to rush right in. Embrace this part of the process. These are all suggestions. **Ever uploaded a YouTube video? **Have you created a photo for a special project? **Learn how to use GIMP and make a seed packet. **Create a song for the gameplayers to share. **Design a habitat on Ponoko and share it. **Find other gameplayers in your region and organize a gathering. **Create a piece of art for the Seeing ReDS art exhibition. **Make a poster (or use one created by PHI). Hang it and photograph it. *Practice what you are good at. **Here is a chance to let yourself excel on the field with other great players. Use every passion and skill you have in the process of dreaming up possible solutions and situations. Use your talents to express yourself and enrich the game. **Show us your stuff. *Jump in and play. Rave and nominate. Make lots of comments and create an awareness of your allies. Reach out and start to meet other players. *Make superstructures. Create ways to connect the superstruct players in unique an unusual ways. Use other tools and social networks to connect players. The systems work best under griefer attack when they are robust and redundant. Some examples of offsite social networking tools are ning, drupal, Tips For Creating Superstructures Please also see lehall's video on this topic * Start with a specific, concrete goal in mind * Think of who would be essential to achieving this goal - be specific! * Post your superstructure and share it on Twitter, IRC, your blog and around the site * Give your members specific missions to carry out, create or achieve * Enjoy the success of your project! Resources *http://twitter.com/home twitter *Wiki directions :manual of style